The present invention generally relates to rechargeable batteries and in particular to a smart connector for rechargeable batteries.
Rechargeable multi-cell batteries are used in many different applications. Each of the cells in the multi-cell batteries are typically connected in series to supply a battery output voltage. Examples of popular rechargeable batteries that enjoy wide use a re NiCd (Nickel Cadium) and Ni-Metal hydride batteries. With the increased demand for portable self powered devices, such as cellular phones, for example, and better battery performance, lithium-ion based batteries are now becoming popular. However, although these batteries are currently used in many applications, recharging of multi-cell series connect batteries has generally been a complicated process. Historically, assuring that each of the individual cells in a multi-cell series connected battery is uniformly recharged has been a technical challenge. Typically, in order to accomplish uniform charging of the individual cells connected in series, special monitoring and control circuits have been used.
In the case of lithium-ion rechargeable batteries it is extremely important to assure that the cells are uniformly recharged. In order to maintain the optimal performance and longevity of the battery, in addition to avoiding damage to the cells. Multi-cell rechargeable lithium ion batteries require the protection of each individual cell connected in series in order to prevent an over-voltage condition which could damage or impair optimal recharging of the cells. Protection from the over-voltage condition is accomplished through use of relatively expensive electronic control circuitry to monitor the voltage and charging rate of each individual cell. In addition, if the cells vary in capacity a balancing circuit may also be required in order to ensure the proper charging of the individual cells. Furthermore, in the past, chargers have been used that are specifically designed for the type of battery being charged in order to protect the battery from damage. As a result, chargers have been notoriously incompatible.
Currently, NiCd and Ni-Metal Hydride cells are first tested and screened for capacity and performance before they are placed in batteries, in order to provide for uniform charging. Once placed in a battery, the cells are connected and charged in series. As a result, NiCd and Ni-Metal Hydride batteries require dedicated chargers designed specifically for the battery's individual configuration and charge characteristics.